


my kind of marathon

by runswithalphas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithalphas/pseuds/runswithalphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17: “Which asshole hasn’t returned the DVD I want” AU. </p>
<p>In which Steve and Sam watch a lot of movies.</p>
<p>for thebootlegsaint on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kind of marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a self-imposed "fic roulette" challenge on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer #1: we’re gonna go ahead and pretend that a) Netflix doesn’t exist and b) Blockbuster DOES exist because Steve in a video store just seems like it would be adorable.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This is ~1500 words of pure self-indulgent adorableness. I have no idea where it came from.

The first time it happens, he and Steve stop into the Blockbuster down the street from his house on a whim on their way home, because they’d been arguing good-naturedly about Rocky on their run that morning and Steve had never been in a video rental store before. Sam lets the soldier wander around for a while, sporting his oh-my-God-I-love-the-world face, until Sam steers him gently in the direction of the Rocky movies.

Supposedly.

_Rocky III_ is there, and _Rocky V_ and _Rocky Balboa_ , but the first is nowhere to be found, and the clerk tells them that it was rented maybe five minutes before they got there. It’s a bit disappointing, but they end up leaving with _The Shining_ instead. It ends up being worth it when Steve freakin’ Rogers, who has faced down HYDRA and Norse gods and an entire government agency and God knows what else, ends up with his face buried in Sam’s shoulder because Jack Nicholson freaks him out.

It shouldn’t be cute- this guy could snap like five grown men in half in ten seconds flat- but it totally is.

—

They haven’t really talked about the fact that, since they came back from their fruitless two-month road trip, Sam has had Captain America living in his spare room and cuddling up to him every few nights while they watch movies. It’s just not something that either of them feel the need to verbalize.

He knows very well the feeling of not being at home in your home- not that Steve had felt that the apartment SHIELD had given him was his home, even before Fury had been shot there, not to mention everything else that had happened after. Steve had needed a place, and he had needed a person and Sam had been willing to give both of those things; whatever came from that, he’s happy just to be around Steve.

So they’ve run out of leads on Bucky; Fury’s still flying under the radar; and Natasha has been caught up in something that only lets her call them every few days, so aside from keeping an eye on the news feeds, and taking day trips when something happens that looks HYDRA related, what better way to spend their time than watching movies?

(The cuddling is just a very awesome bonus.)

—

The next time, they’re due to watch _Jurassic Park_. They’ve just finished a _Star Wars_ marathon that lasted two days and more Red Bull and popcorn than either of them were willing to admit to, and Steve had finally forcibly pulled Sam out the door to at least get some fresh air. As most of their walks tended to these days, their feet led them straight to the Blockbuster and through the door.

They’d done this dance enough times by now that, honestly, Steve doesn’t have to wander around anymore; but every time they come in, he takes a couple minutes to say hi to the clerks, peek at the bright New Releases display, and generally just act like the old man Nat always jokes about him being. It’s sort of adorable- as a totally objective outsider who doesn’t spend more time with the guy than without him, of course- and Sam’s learned to just go grab whatever they come in to look for and then go find Steve.

Unfortunately, when he gets to the J’s, the classic box isn’t sitting where it should be- where he’s walked past it basically every other time they’ve been in here this month, in fact. With a sigh- he won’t even bother asking the clerk this time- he grabs _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ instead.

Steve’s pretty excited about Harrison Ford, but he grumbles for ten minutes afterwards that the Ark was basically the Tesseract. Sam has to go ahead and distract him with _Temple of Doom_ to make him calm down.

Yeah, Steve’s pretty adorable. Damnit.

—

With the exception of _Star Wars_ , which of course is an exception to pretty much everything, they’ve mostly steered clear of anything to do with aliens.

“Once you’ve actually fought aliens, with the distinct possibility of having to fight more, they kinda lose their appeal,” Steve told him when he’d asked about it. Which is why he’s more than a little surprised to get a text asking him if he could pick up _Men In Black_ on his way home from the grocery store.

12:41PM > _I don’t think it’s about what you think it’s about_ _,_ he messages back.

12:42PM < _I know what it’s about. Will Smith is cool and it doesn’t look that bad._

12:45PM > _I’m gonna remember you said that. I’m gonna screenshot this text._  
13:12PM  > _Sorry man. Will Smith will have to wait another day._

13:14PM < _Aw, again?_  
13:14PM  < _What about The Matrix? That looks neat._

13:15PM > _…what am I going to do with you_  
13:17PM  > _Got it. Start coffee in 5?_

_The Matrix_ definitely earns its rating of ‘neat’ from Steve, although by the time the third one is over, he’s drifted off and shifted in his sleep so his head and one arm are draped over Sam’s lap. Sam tries to move him without waking him, but he should have known better, because as soon as he so much as reaches for the remote, Steve’s eyes blink open slowly and a smile crosses his face.

“‘Sup, Sleeping Beauty?” Sam quips, trying to distract both Steve and himself from the way his eyes catch on the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Sleepin’ Beauty woke up to a kiss,” Steve drawls. “You’re slipping, Wilson.”

“We can’t have that, now, can we?” Sam says quietly in reply, leaning down to brush his lips to Steve’s.

—

The day Natasha gets back to DC, all she wants is a nap, a good burger, and a conversation with someone whose primary language isn’t throwing people through walls.

Not necessarily in that order.

Thankfully she remembers the way to Sam’s well enough, stopping only to pop through a drive-thru to pick up enough food for three superheroes. She talks to Steve and Sam enough to know that somehow they’ve both slipped into a diet of caffeine and rabbit food since they’ve been living together, which, no.

The house looks quiet from the outside, but Steve at least knows she was getting back in town today; he’d been the one to pick up the phone two days before, and had been the one to scoff at her intention to get a hotel.

“There’s space here,” he’d said, and she hadn’t even thought twice about it until she was faced with Sam’s cute but average-sized house. She’d been in it before; she knew very well there were only two bedrooms. _Rogers will probably offer to take the couch_ was as far as she’d thought about it.

She lets herself in using the key Sam had left on one of the rafters in the porch. Inside is almost as quiet as the outside; the only sound she hears as she sets the greasy takeout bags on the counter and puts the key back where she’d found it is what sounds like some film score coming from the living room.

Tiptoeing through the house, she glances into the first bedroom before heading through to the living room.

And stops.

And has to actually, physically clap a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

After a second or two to compose herself, she whips out her phone and snaps a few pictures before sneaking back out to the kitchen.

A few hours later, Steve wakes up to find Sam still curled up against his side, head buried in his neck and hand twisted in Steve’s shirt. And, oddly enough, Steve’s phone sitting innocently on Sam’s shoulder, the little light in the corner flashing to alert him to a new message. As carefully as he can with half his body under Sam’s, he grabs the phone and opens what turns out to be a text message, eyes widening as he reads it.

18:45 < _you guys are so cute i just couldn’t wake you. enjoy your nap. I’ll be in the spare bedroom since you guys apparently don’t use it anymore._

The line is followed by about six more comprised of just kissy emojis, which are in turn followed by a photo of him and Sam, twined around each other while the _Lord of the Rings_ end credits play on the TV behind them.

20:54 > _Hello to you too?_

19:55 < _glad to see you’ve been getting your practice in, rogers._

19:56 > _I don’t like you._

19:57 < _sure. once you’re done not liking me, there are burgers in the fridge for you and bird-boy._

“Fine, I like you a little bit,” Steve yells in the general direction of the spare bedroom after carefully waking Sam up and showing him the texts with a sheepish grin.

“That’s actually a pretty cute picture,” he hears Sam say behind him as he pads into the kitchen. “I kinda want to frame it.”

—

Neither of them are surprised when Natasha goes out for a walk the next day and comes back with _Pulp Fiction_ , Thai takeout, and a copy of the photo. Framed.


End file.
